


Take Your Time

by Bellynta



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Jacob Frye, Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jacob's conflicted af, Reader is there to comfort and reassure him though, They already have an established relationship, bisexual reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellynta/pseuds/Bellynta
Summary: (Y/n) has been going out with the gang leader of the Rooks for several months now ever since he and his twin sister first arrived to London. Then when he starts to work along with the gang leader of the Blighters, she finds him one day to be very conflicted after a heated fight with his sister.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Take Your Time

Stepping onto the train before it began to pull away from the station, (Y/n) walked to the cart she was going to meet her boyfriend who was an assassin and gang leader, Jacob Frye, and spend the evening with him before he and Evie went on a super dangerous mission. Getting close to the cart, she can hear voices coming from inside. 

“You’re late,” Evie was heard saying, she must be talking to Jacob who might’ve gotten onto the train literally a minute before (Y/n) had, “Starrick is making his move. The piece of Eden is somewhere inside the Buckingham Palace.” 

“Let him have it.” Jacob said nonchalantly, there was a tone of defeat in voice like something was bothering him mentally. (Y/n) moved out of the doorway to stay out of sight but still listen in on their conversation. 

“I’ve seen your handiwork across the city,” Evie scolded, making Jacob stop walking, “Perhaps you should trust my judgment.” (Y/n) stayed outside the cart, not wanting to barge in but not helping but wanting to eavesdrop, she held onto the bar on the wall to keep her steady. The young woman could feel some sort of fight beginning to brew between the two twins. 

Jacob looks back at her with a look of annoyance and disbelief, “ _I’ve_ been killing Starrick’s henchmen. What have _you_ been doing?” He sneered, “Let’s ask Henry shall we?” 

“I have been repairing your mistakes.” His sister snapped, “ _‘Too much haste is too little speed.’_ “ 

“Don’t you quote father at me!” Jacob growled while taking some angry steps over to her. 

“That’s Plato.” Evie deadpanned while taking some of her own angry steps towards her brother as she continued to scold him, “And I am sorry that this doesn’t involve anything that you can destroy. Father was right, he never approved of your methods-!” Her words seemed to snap a nerve in Jacob. 

“ **FATHER IS _DEAD_** !” He shouted abruptly and angrily, making (Y/n) jump in fright. She’s never heard him this angry and it seemed to shock Evie as well before she glared at him, about to just as quickly snap something back at him before another voice on the other end of the cart is heard. 

“Enough!” Henry intervened, the twins glare down the other with this sort of blaze of anguish in their eyes. (Y/n) has never seen him this angry and it seemed to shock Evie as well before she glared at him. Henry continued with a calm voice, “I have just received word from my spies. At the palace ball tonight, Starrick plans to steal the Piece of Eden. And then eliminate all the heads of Judge and State.” There was a moment of silence as Jacob looked over his shoulder at Henry before over at Evie. (Y/n) didn’t even know she was holding her breath until she heard and felt her rather shaky exhale. 

“Once more, for old times sake?” He said, restrained anger in his voice. 

“And then we’re finished.” Evie answered with a sneer, in which the younger twin returned. 

“Agreed,” He said with a sneer of his own, this made (Y/n) grimace at the thought of the twins breaking it off forever, “So what’s the plan?” Before Evie could say something, Henry spoke up again and it made (Y/n)’s heart cease for a good second. 

“(Y/n), I know you’re over there, come out.” He said gently with a soft sigh. The young woman grimaced as she slowly stepped into the cart, her eyes staring at the ground and her hands clasped in front of her. She looked like a child who was being scolded for breaking the flower vase. Jacob’s angry expression softened a bit when he sees the love of his life, realizing that she was listening to him and his sister fighting, listening to him raise his voice in rage. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” She apologized quietly, her eyes still staring at the carpeted flooring. This seemed to make the twins calm down just a tad bit as they see how sad she looked from just listening to them argue. Jacob sighed softly as he walked over to her and she could see his boots come into view, he reached his hand over to gently tilt her face up to look at him. Her (e/c) orbs stared into his hazel ones and she could see the anger burning in his eyes but the emotion was also mixed with a rather shaken up and troubled look, conflicted almost. She could tell that Jacob had been very troubled about something and Evie wasn’t helping with her scolding. Jacob’s hand cupped her cheek and she could feel the slight shaking in his hand, she reached her own hand up to place over his comfortingly. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly as Jacob nodded. 

“Please.” He said in a now much softer voice. (Y/n) nodded as she held his hand, looking at Evie and Henry and silently telling them that she’ll talk to him. Henry nodded with a slight smile as Evie looked away, clearly still angry with her brother. She sighed softly as the two walk to Jacob’s cart and sitting him down on his bed before taking a seat next to him. Jacob was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together as he stared rather blankly at the wall ahead of them. (Y/n) say close to him and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, not saying anything until he felt comfortable enough to say something. Some minutes passed until he finally spoke, “Am I a failure to you, love?” He asked, making her look over at him in confusion. Jacob had a solemn and almost broken expression on his usually grinning and confident face. He wasn’t looking at her as he then looked towards the floor. 

“Of course not, Jacob. If anything, you’re the exact opposite.” She said, reaching her hand over to gently tilt his face over to look at her, “Why on earth would you think that?” He wrung his hands together with a soft grimace. 

“I don’t know, I just feel like I get in the way most times.” He murmured softly, glancing to the side, “And Evie was right about what she said,” He let out a scoff softly, “And that’s what drives me absolutely mental because she’s always right! That’s why she’s always been father’s favorite, he never was proud of me because I was always in Evie’s shadow ever since we were six years of age. We’re bloody twins. She’s only older by 4 minutes! What makes _her_ so different from _me_? He blamed both of us for mother’s death and left us for six years before then deciding to actually be proper father only for him to favor her over me because she’s a teacher’s pet and I just so happened to be the last one that popped out of our mother!”Jacob exclaimed, “Father never gave me a chance to prove myself to him--all that I’m doing here, the plan to assassinate Starrick and liberate London, this would’ve proved the old bloke wrong. If he had just lived several months longer, he would see that I have better potential than what Evie has.” Jacob let out a deep sigh, rubbing his face while falling back onto his bed before staring at the ceiling, “He was a Master Assassin, put himself in so many situations where he would have definitely gotten himself killed. He survived all of that for so many years and he let a cough be the cause of his end.” A soft scoff left his lips with a shake of his head, “Unbelievable if you ask me.” He said softly, no matter how much he tried to look like he could care less about the death of his father, (Y/n) could see that it still bothered him among other things that seemed to be bothering him at the moment. 

“You still admire your sister though, maybe a little bit for your father too,” (Y/n) said softly as she turned to look at him as she still sat on the bed, making Jacob huff out a rather bitter chuckle. 

“The day I admire that man is the day he actually treats me as his actual son instead of an apprentice or a no good delinquent. Which that day would never happen because the bastard bit the dust. I’m a fuck up. I’m good for nothing but making a mess of things that I have my sister cleaning it all up for me. Every. Single. Time.” He said with a frown, making his girlfriend frown a bit as well at his words. Her eyes looked at his hand that rested on the bed but gripped the sheets tightly and she gently placed her hand on top of his to replace the crumpled up sheets with her hand. 

“If it makes you feel somewhat better, I don’t think you’re a fuck up. And, you might think you mess things up, which might be the case sometimes,” He clicked his tongue and she gave him a firm look before continuing, “But, you haven’t messed up us yet. And I don’t think you ever will because to me, you’re absolutely perfect.” She said as Jacob frowned. 

“You must be a bloody fool if you think that I’m perfect.” He said bitterly and her smile faltered at his words and she grimaced a bit. Letting go of his hands as she looked away, she clasped her hands on her lap. Jacob sees this and realized what he said and how he said it, quickly sitting up from the bed, “I-I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean it like that.” He said quickly, taking both of her hands in his as she looked over at him, he bit his lips softly and looked down, running his thumbs over the back of her hands affectionately, “It’s just, I find it unbelievable that you’re still with me, most women can’t put up with me because I’m just an obnoxious arse.” He said softly and (Y/n) smiled softly and leaned over to press her forehead against his, so they are eye to eye. 

“I wouldn’t be here comforting you if you were an obnoxious arse.” She said softly, making a small smile tug onto his lips, “I mean, yes you can be annoying and absolutely immature—.” 

“Oi!” He exclaimed, pulling his face back from hers with a pout, still holding her hands nonetheless and she giggled. 

“Let me finish you sod,” She said, “ _But_ to me, you are the most charming, in both personality and looks,” This makes Jacob smirk, “Also the most charismatic, funniest, sweet, caring, and strongest man that I have ever been with. And I love that about you.” (Y/n) hummed while holding one of his hands that held hers up to his lips to place a soft kiss on it, “You’re also the most accepting because you never left me when I told you that I was bisexual. You accepted me for who I was and still stayed with me no matter what sex I was attracted to.” Jacob smiled softly, but something behind it seemed a bit strained at the topic but she decided to question it a little later. 

“Well, I also stayed because I was and still madly in love with you. I don’t care what sexuality you’re attracted to, but as long as I still have you by my side then I’m in complete content.” Jacob said while placing a sweet and chaste kiss on her lips. Making her hum in content as she kissed softly back. After a few more seconds, they both pull back to smile sweetly at one another she noticed the slight twitch downwards of the corner of his lips and she squeezed his hands comfortingly in hers. 

“Something else is bothering you, isn’t there?” She said, Jacob tried to play dumb by looking at her in confusion. The arch of her brow indicated that she wasn’t going to let this go until he said something out it. 

“The observant one you are… Well—There May be something else that’s troubling me, love.” Jacob murmured as he looked down, staring at how his thumb caressed circles around her skin on her hand, “But I don’t want to bother you with any more of my problems than I already have…” He murmured softly and she cupped his cheek in her hand to make him look up at her, her thumb running through the whiskers of his beard to affection caress the scar on his cheek. 

“Jacob,” She said sternly, “I came to visit so I can spend time with you before you and Evie go on a mission that determines you and the British Brotherhood’s fates along with London’s. And I don’t want you to leave with this weight on your shoulders when you have so much already.” (Y/n) looked at him with this determination in her eyes, leaving Jacob in awe and falling more in love with her than he already did. 

He took a deep inhale and exhaled, “You won’t… Leave me or… Betray me, right?” He asked, hesitation evident in his voice. She gave him 

“Jacob Frye,” (Y/n) said in a rather serious tone, “Did we not just discuss literally a minute ago how much we loved each other?” She deadpanned as Jacob rolled his eyes a bit. 

“I know I know, love, it’s just that recently, with everything that’s been happening, I can’t help but feel like everyone is either leaving me or betraying me.” Jacob said, “Like with Pearl Attaway, I thought I could trust her but she was just using me for her own gain and beliefs. She betrayed me. With Evie, I’m always causing trouble for her and we had just agreed to go our own separate ways after this last Starrick mission. She’s going to leave me. And with that Blighter leader, Maxwell Roth, I thought I could trust him too. I thought we were good friends but he just turned out to be completely mental in the head and just take everything down with him because we had different views on certain things. He left and eventually betrayed me, he also caused me to question myself on a personal level and Evie only made it worse the second I came back from killing him by chewing my ear out with father’s bloody philosophy.” He said as (Y/n) sighed softly, this poor man is being toyed with left and right. 

“Oh, Jacob, my poor love,” She sighed while looking at him, “Pearl Attaway took advantage of your trust by giving you tidbits of what you love to do most. Killing people and killing people who work for or with Starrick, or anything that could ruin the Grand Master’s control of power. Yes she betrayed you but you killed her anyway because that’s one less lying snake to deal with. Technically, you hit two birds with one stone. You destroyed Starrick’s control over the transportation industry and despite having your trust be soiled by her, you killed her because she was a Templar.” She said as Jacob thought, she did have a point and he doesn’t expect her to say that it wasn’t his fault for letting his guard down like that because he admitted that it is. 

“I suppose that’s true.” He said with a side nod and slight shrug. 

“Right. With Evie, you two just have that sibling rivalry that almost everyone has with their siblings. Yes, she made great points about how you should at least think about the consequences before acting on brash decisions, she should at least see that you’re trying to help out in the only way you can because again, yes, you’re kind of destroying the economy here but the economy was being run by our enemies who treated their people horribly. Even if the economy crashes, I’m sure London will pick itself back up. Now, I don’t know if you two are really going with splitting up after this but deep down, you both know that you two don’t want to split up. You’re the Frye Twins, you’re all that you have left, each other. Evie might not show it or act like it to you, but she cares about you, Jacob. She really, really does and she just wants what’s best for you and wants to keep you safe. That’s the role of the older sibling, even by 3 minutes. Surely, you both would make up when all of this smooths over so you two can finally relax for the time being. And I know you don’t want to part from her no matter how much you get on each other’s nerves, but that’s family so if course you might have a bit of bickering. But she needs you more than you need her. I’m not saying that you were in the wrong in that fight, I’m also not saying that she is either. You both have your major differences but that is what has kept you two together for all these years. So please, for me, stay by each other’s side because it’s heartbreaking for me to watch you two fight. Evie is like a sister to me and has been ever since I got together with your childish ass.” (Y/n) said as Jacob scoffed, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, “And if not for me, but stay together for your sake too. You might think of Evie as an uptight, strict, and bossy older sister. But both you and I know that if she were to suddenly move away somewhere far away for years, and in this case after that fiasco, without any letter to each other, you would miss a great deal of her and wish she was back to nag and lecture you. Trust me, you’re lucky to have a sister who nags and lectures you about your actions. That just shows how much she cares for you as her little brother. Most older siblings could care less what their younger siblings do.” Jacob bit his lip softly as he glanced to the side, knowing that she had a really good point, “Be grateful to have a sister that you can still count on to have your back no matter what you do.” (Y/n) said softly, making sure that this evening she at least screws his head a bit straighter for him. Jacob nodded a bit as he still held her hands. 

“Alright, I’ll try talking to her later…” He said as his lover nodded approvingly. 

“Now, for that Roth fellow, he was absolutely insane so there was no way you could have possibly avoided not killing him.” She said, “Yes, you two might’ve gotten along and had your little ‘bromance’ but that doesn't change the fact that he was a cold blooded lunatic who didn’t care who or what died as long as he gets what he wants in the end. You have to admit.” Jacob sighed heavily and nodded. She then frowned a bit with a slight tilt of her head, “But what did you mean when you said he made you question yourself personally?” Jacob grimaced, he knew she was going to ask that and yet he still hasn’t prepared a proper explanation for it. 

“Uhm… I—Well—… I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s kind of hard to.” Jacob said rather sheepishly and (Y/n) scooter closer to him. 

“I’ll do my best to understand, Jacob. Please, just tell me,” She insisted softly, “I want to help you.” Jacob bit his cheek in thought before sighing softly and nodding. 

“Well...” He took a deep breath before going into detail about what happened from the beginning, “... So then I sliced his throat open. I was just so angry with him and I asked him why he did it, all of it. He responded with when he snapped that baby crow’s neck between his fingers, sliced up all of the people that I deemed innocent, he said it was the same reason why he did anything…” Jacob pauses as he grimaced, his face contorting with the same disgust, confusion, and lingering anger that he had when he explained the very next event, “Then the bloody bastard kissed me.” He said while looking up at his lover who tilted her head a bit in confusion, of course it was somewhat of a surprise for her but it couldn’t have been that bad. Jacob sensed that she was thinking exactly and furrowed his brows together, “And it wasn’t like those one second quick kisses with just a peck. No. He kissed me the same way I kiss you. He pulled me down to kiss him and it was that long and sensual ones that I share with you.” Jacob exclaimed and now her brows shot up in more of a surprise with slightly wide eyes. 

“Oh?” 

“Of course, I was in shock so it lasted for about ten to fifteen seconds before I immediately pulled away. And then the smug bastard said, ‘Why not?’ Before laughing as he died.” Jacob said as she processed the information, piecing the things together. 

“So because of that kiss, you…?” She trailed off questionably and she didn’t need to continue to question since he answered it by looking away from her, cheeks tainted pink in embarrassment and shame almost. It took her a few moments before she began to smile and giggle, making the assassin look up at her with his brows furrowed together. 

“What?” He said as she snickered, trying to contain her humor before the snickering transitioned into giggling again. 

“Were you really counting the seconds?” She asked, biting her lip to try and keep her laughter in, “You’re acting like a schoolgirl who just had her first kiss with the boy who parents don’t approve of!” This makes Jacob blush even harder. 

“(Y/nnnn)!” He whined covering his face with his hands, feeling his dignity being torn to shreds by his own girlfriend, “This is no laughing matter, I’m serious! The bloody bastard made me second guess my own sexuality and now I’m worried that I might like men now!” He exclaimed with a frown as he removed his hands from his face to be met with the person who should be comforting him, now rolling around his bed cackling because he was having a crisis with his own sexuality and she took enjoyment in his hysteria. _‘How cruel!’_ Jacob gave her that pouty look as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her with a soft “hmph” like a child would. 

(Y/n) sees this took deep breaths to try and calm down, having stopped rolling around in his bed and laying on her back, “O-Okay whoo okay.” She said while fanning her face with her hands to calm down and dry away her tears of laughter, “I’m sorry, darling, but it’s just…” She snickered, about to laugh again before biting her lip to hold it back, “Your first kiss with a man is just really ironic and it was with a bloke who was clearly in love with you, but also did it for shits and giggles.” She bursts out laughing again and Jacob rolled his eyes. 

“Oh sod off.” He grumbled with a frown, as if his dignity wasn’t obliviated to nothing wasn’t as embarrassing as it already is. (Y/n) hummed while sitting up, her laughter eventually dying down as she sat in his bed as he sat in the edge of it with his back at her. 

“I’m sorry, Jacob. But the way you get flustered over something like this is just really unlike you.” She hummed while rubbing his back, he grumbled a response, obviously a bit frustrated with her and she rolled her eyes. Getting on her knees to shift over to him, hugging her arms around his neck from behind and nuzzling her face against the side of his head, laying onto his back slightly. “Oh don’t be like that, Jacob. When you get older, you’re going to look back on this and have yourself a laugh.” She murmured with a soft kiss to his ear. 

“And then remember my dignity being crushed by my own girlfriend? Of course, why not?” He said in a witty and sarcastic manner. She clicked her tongue and leaned forward a bit to nuzzle her cheek against his, the whiskers of his beard scraping against her skin. 

“You can’t be mad at me forever, Jacob~.” She cooed. 

“I’ll manage.” He answered, trying to ignore her and not nuzzle his face against hers back. 

“Right, when I’m the only one you can technically talk to about this. I know you won’t tell Evie about this until you’ve grown the bollocks to tell her. So really the only other person you know and are very close to that is in the, how the unprogressive and old century knaves call it, _queer_ community is your own girlfriend.” She said with a grin as she stopped nuzzling and pressed her cheek against his, making Jacob frown more as he knew that she was right. Seeing that he was going to do the silent treatment approach, (Y/n) whined softly with a pout and whimper as she unwrapped her arms around his neck to rest on top of his shoulder while looking at him with her best puppy dog pout and eyes. 

Jacob glanced over at her face and immediately regretted it. Now that just wasn’t far because she knew he couldn’t resist the tactic. He sighed deeply through his nose with his eyes closed, “I want to be upset with you, but how am I supposed to when you look at me like that.” He said with a sigh of defeat. Making (Y/n) grin victoriously. 

“I’m just too cute.” She said with a smirk, making him roll his eyes playfully before pulling her onto his lap that made giggles bubble from her throat. She grinned at him as she got comfy in his lap, facing him so she placed her hands on his shoulders with his hands on her waist. “Now,” She hummed while playing with the ends of his hair, “Back to the matter at hand, did you… Like the kiss?” She asked with a brow arch. Jacob grimaced as he thought back to it, as shocking and rather disgusting as it was since Roth wasn’t his lover but (Y/n) was, he hated to admit it but the kiss wasn’t so bad. He blushed again and looked to the side, embarrassed once more, making her giggle softly. “There’s no shame in admitting it.” She said. 

“But it wasn’t with you though.” He said, fingers fidgeting against her waist, “And that’s the thing that has been bothering me, I didn’t like the kiss because it made me feel disgusted since it was with him out of all people, honestly I would rather it be Greenie if the circumstances were the same.” He said as she snickered, “It also made me feel disgusted with myself because I felt like I was betraying you.” He murmured, “But at the same time, it wasn’t so bad.” 

“Hm, I can see that. You didn’t really betray me though, I’m sure my romp of laughter has proven such.” She said and he looked at her with confusion, she rolled her eyes, “Did you return the kiss?” 

“No, just froze for a few seconds due to shock.” He said and shook his head. 

“Did you love him?” 

“Oh god no!” He said while over exaggeratingly dry heaving a bit, making her laugh. 

“Then there’s your answer.” She hummed, “As long as no strings were attached with him then I’m not mad. He technically did force the kiss onto you unexpectedly so it’s not your fault that you’re having a self-identity crisis.” Jacob bit his cheek a bit while nodded, still feeling terrible for it though. “Think about it like this, remember when I kissed that one girl at the bar because I was completely wasted and so was she?” Jacob thought back at the memory, grinning to himself and nodding. 

“Oh I would never forget that.” He said with a grin. 

“Of course you wouldn’t,” She huffed a chuckle of disbelief before continuing, “Well, you weren’t really mad about it because there wasn’t really any strings attached, I was wasted, and I just wanted to have fun.” She said as he nodded. 

“It was definitely that and nothing more.” He said, trying to hold back the smirk as he remembered how arousing it was to watch his girlfriend heatedly making out with another girl, the drunk patrons around them too blasted to care as they wolf whistled and cheered them on. As if reading his mind, she playfully pinched his nipple through his shirt and making him Yelp in surprise and slight pain, “Oi!” He whined while rubbing where his stinging nub was with a pout. 

“Was it also the fact that I had awakened a very dirty fantasy of yours?” She said with a wide smirk and he scoffed. 

“No.” He lied and she gave him a look, making him backtrack and instinctively cover his chest to avoid any more purple nurples, “Did I say no? I meant yes.” 

“Thought so, and I know you’ve been hoping to use my bisexuality to spice up our sex life but I’m not gonna bring you that satisfaction if she’s the one that will get bonked by you too.” She said, a rather possessive aura surrounded her, “Because the only girl that will get used by you if we were to have a possible threesome with another woman is me.” Jacob nodded slowly, processing the information before looking at her with a puppy like head tilt. 

“So there’s a possibility that we could have a threesome in the future?” He asked and she gave him a deadpanned look. 

“Is that literally all that you got from that, you knob?” She asked while slapping his chest and he snickered. 

“Of course not, that and also how very clear you made it that you’re the only one that I’m supposed to fuck.” He said, “So yes, the threesome and your possessive nature over me.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes. 

“Oh shut up, Jacob.” She said with a frown but couldn’t help the smile that graced it, “Anyway, do you think you’re bisexual like me?” She asked, “Because you did just openly admit, with absolutely no hesitation at all, that you would have preferred if Greenie had been the first man to kiss you.” She pointed out, making Hacob’s face flushed pink. 

“I did say that, didn’t I…?” He muttered to himself, “I mean, I probably wouldn’t have been as disgusted.” He admitted before biting his lip, “Love, I have never been so unsure about something in my life. Was it hard for you to figure yourself out in the beginning?” He asked as she hummed in though, twirling her fingers around the brown locks of his hair. 

“I mean, it was in the beginning. I wasn’t sure if I was completely into the same sex as I started seeing other girls like I saw guys. Such as thinking they were pretty cute and how my heart sort of raced when I was talking to a girl I thought was pretty. But I still had those same reactions towards blokes I thought were attractive as well. There was also this fear that I had that other people would judge me find me to be a disgrace, I was afraid that my family would reject and disown me if they were to find out. Mind you that I became curious when I was only 17.” She said as Jacob nodded. 

“How did you know though? How did you come to the revelation that you were attracted to both?” He asked. 

“Well, like how any other teenager treated their curiosity, by experimenting.” She said, “I kissed an assortment of girls, who were also curious, and guys and compared them every time. Then I came to the hypothesis that I liked kissing both genders.” She said, “Now, if you want to see if you’re bisexual to double check, take note on how you see other men if they have the same attraction as one with a woman, give it a try. And I’m not saying to go out now and find some random bloke to kiss or hook up.” She said as Jacob had just thought about doing that after he and Evie complete their mission. “I’m just saying that you should take your time with this or it’ll become too overwhelming if you push yourself too much. Take it step by step, and if you’re afraid to try and experiment a bit by yourself, you can always bring me along so you know that you aren’t alone.” Jacob stared at her in awe before pulling her close to his chest in a hug. 

“Thank you, (Y/n). It comforts me knowing that you’re okay with this and my sudden revelation.” He said softly while nuzzling her neck. 

(Y/n) kissed his forehead affectionately, “Revelations like this happen to the best of us, Jacob. I love you and I want you to be happy and comfortable with yourself.” She said softly as he looked up at her and gently kissed her, most of his worries and uncertainty completely washed away—like weight being lifted from his shoulders. (Y/n) pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, “Oi, if all goes well on the mission this evening, I’ll take you out to different pubs where I know the majority of the LGTB community like to take part in. There, we, as in you, can meet different people you can trust that are going through the same thing you are and if you’re comfortable enough, we can start little experiments such as kissing and what not.” 

“You won’t be jealous?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Unless you give me a reason to, such as kissing a bloke then going to lay with him right after if had you figured yourself out by then.” She hummed and kissed him softly, “As long as I know that your heart is still mine, as mine is still yours, then I have no reason to be jealous or mad.” 

Jacob hummed softly, “So it’s all in a matter of faith and loyalty?” He murmured against her lips before giving them another soft kiss. 

“Always.” She murmured back against his lips while pressing her chest against his, causing him to pull her closer and flush against his body. 

“Well, that’s one thing you shan’t worry about because the only person that I’ll ever desire and want is you, love.” Jacob said, in an almost sensual whisper against her lips that made her moan softly. 

“And you’re the only one that I’ll ever adore and lust for.” She said softly as the two share a rather deep, slow, sensual and passionate kiss. Their lips moving in perfect sync with one another as Jacob had completely relaxed, stress and anger disappearing. He practically forgot about his heated fight with Evie since (Y/n) comforted and soothed his troubled mind that his sister had failed to do earlier. After a few more minutes of this, they pull away a bit for air and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Thank you.” Jacob said softly, “For being there for me and putting up with my nonsense.” (Y/n) smiled sweetly at him with her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Anything for you, Jacob. After all, you helped me embrace my sexuality when I was at my lowest. I could at least return the favor for you.” She hummed, Jacob’s bright grin graced his features for the first time all day since having to kill Roth and fight with Evie. Now he had made it his goal to kill Starrick as soon as possible and make it back to (Y/n) right after. 

“I love you, (Y/n).” He said as he kissed her softly. His lover smiled against his lips and kissed back softly. 

“I love you too, Jacob. No matter how many times you mess up or question your sexual orientation, I’ll always be by your side to support you.” She hummed, and that earned her another deep kiss from Jacob. The two spending the time that they had left together before he had to go and risk his life for everyone later that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines, everyone! Hope you all get to enjoy your day with your significant others! And to all of you singles out there, you’re not alone because I’m single and lonely af too (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)


End file.
